


Crazy in love

by NotPennysBoat



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Anal, Billie Holiday, Dirty Talk, First time with a man, Gay, M/M, Music, Rimming, Vault 81
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 18:16:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11926485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotPennysBoat/pseuds/NotPennysBoat
Summary: After the awakening of the sole survivor from vault 111, Deacon had been watching him with deep rooted interest. As the hero of the commonwhealth cures Austin from his deadly disease, Deacon can't hold it in anymore.





	Crazy in love

When Nate met the Railroad for the first time, he stood like a giant in his power armour, in a cramped catacomb, after having followed a holotape he had come across in Goodneighbour. As Desdemona talked to him, prying with questions about “how did you get here”, the man out of time couldn't tear his eyes from Deacon. He had definitely seen this man before.

Deacon had been following him for what seemed like a long time by now, ever since he had heard rumours of the Minute Men rebuilding in Sanctuary. It started off as a simple curiosity, but through days of him witnessing the local hero Nate proved to be, it moved past professional interests, although he'd deny anyone claiming he spent possibly too much time stalking the vault dweller.

Approximately a month had passed since Nate had agreed to join the Railroad, and gladly welcomed Deacon to stay by his side, and during all this time, the two of them hadn't left one another for any longer than their dysfunctional sleeping schedule. The liar had watched Bullseye from almost the beginning of his life in a new and horrible world, and he had seen many companions stick trustfully to their leaders side, but during all their time together, Nate had never asked for another to follow him. Even when Deacon had his own stuff to deal with for the Railroad, Nate followed, and had no issue handing over authority.

In the comfortable warmth of Vault 81, Nate was for once not wearing the heaviest armour to be found around, and was instead just … relaxed wearing an army shirt and jeans. Him and Deacon had been offered vault suits, but for the sole survivor, it was too close to past horrors.

Deacon himself had tried it on, but God was it too tight for him, the way it snugly clung to every bulge and crevice. He was both happy and, weirdly disappointed that Nate hadn't decided to wear one, with such a sculpted body from hard work and a military background, it could cause too big a distraction for the charming spy.

He was standing alone in Bullseye's room, fidgeting with a strength bobble-head. The room had been granted his friend after they had cured Austin, and Nate's generous decision to give this poor child the only existing dose had made Deacon's heart throb painfully with unresolved feelings he had hoped he'd never experience again. Not after last time.

His skin crawled suddenly in a cold, prickling motion, when the door to the room opened suddenly with an unfamiliar sound. Nothing outside in the wasteland made such surprising sounds like these high tech vaults.

“I wasn't sure if you had eaten, so,” Nate said as he walked in with a cafeteria tray. A fresh apple, an improvised sandwich, and a glass of pure water seemed so appetizing usually, but Deacon had a disturbed stomach and anxious nerves. Butterflies.

“I'm not all that hungry, but thanks.” He put down the bobble-head and pushed his sunglasses further up the bridge of his nose. Hopefully it concealed his wanting stare at his tall, strong, kind leader.

“Hey Dee, I'm worried about you, y'know?” Nate put the tray down on the wooden table, then leaned against it. “You've stopped being your sarcastic, joking self lately, and I've never known you to turn down my impressive pre-war knowledge of food. Is everything okay? If there's a mission for the Railroad you need to tend to, you know I'm there with you.”

God, if only he'd stop being so … amazing. And whenever he called Deacon “Dee”? He had to resist squirming. “It's no problem Boss-man! I think I'm coming down with some stupid illness, and we haven't really had time to stop in with a doctor.”

“Deacon, you know there's a well practised medic in this vault, right? And we just sent Curie back to Sanctuary, so we could go there and talk to her. Or go back to HQ and have Dr. Carrington look at you, if you're more comfortable with that.”

“How are you this compassionate, yet such a trained sniper, fuck,” Deacon whispered softly, probably not loud enough for Bullseye to hear. He sat down on the bed, and now spoke loudly enough for the other to hear him: “I've... told you about my past, told you things I haven't told any other. I … even consider you a friend.”

Nate felt his heart skip a beat or two, and suspected what was coming on now. He went to sit next to Deacon, a self-proclaimed liar. He was hoping for certain words, a specific intent, which shamed him a little. Nora was his one love, and no one would ever surpass the bond they had, but he wouldn't, couldn't, let it keep him locked away from others.

“The … only friend, really.” Deacon stood up almost right after the other man had taken a seat next to him. “I don't deserve you, or any of this! How am I expected to just be next to you and your incredible sympathy and charity, when I've been such a … disgusting smuck.” He spat is vile words out.

“Don't be like that, Deacon, you've changed! It's been so many years, after Barbara and all the losses you've gone through, you deserve to be a part of the railroad as much as Des and Glory, and all the others! We all have a past...” Nate stood up and walked close to Deacon. Maybe just a bit too close.

“I know you're just trying to help, boss, but it will take me a lifetime to get over what I've gone through. And I'll continue to make witty, sarcastic, charming remarks about what we travel by.” He fakes a smile, which doesn't come off as convincing. “Don't ever worry about me, ok? I've been doing this for a long time.”

“Dee...” Nate swiftly but gently grabs the sides of Deacon's face, before dragging him in close.

The spy doesn't move-he's frozen in shock and overload of thoughts and … feelings. The vault dweller doesn't stop after the first contact, but neither does he push harder, and continues with soft and mild kisses.

“Wait, wait,” Deacon spurts suddenly, yet barely moves a muscle. He knows what he wants; what he has touched himself to.

“I'm sorry, I misinterpreted-” Bullseye took a step away, but Deacon quickly grabbed him by the wrist.

“No, it's not that...” He pushed his sunglasses further up. “Are you sure you're ok with this? Ready for what it could mean? It's not that long after the loss of Nora.”

“You say I shouldn't worry about you, but I will. I worry, and I care.” Their fingers laced together. “It'll be hard, definitely, but … I'm no good at being alone. I always need someone with me, and I want that someone to be you.”

He didn't have to say much more before Deacon was the one to step forward quickly, maybe even excitedly. This time it wasn't small delicate kisses, it was faces mashed together a bit too hard with Deacon pulling at Nate's dark brown locks, and tugging at each others belts.

Nate grabbed a hold of Deacon's swift hands and stopped. “Are we … are we doing this?”

“Aren't we?” The bald agent smirked, his hands shook from restlessness. There wasn't even any better place to start this, than the safety of a fucking vault.

They stood for a few beats in near total silence, with only their battered breaths interrupting. “I... I need to go get something real quick, ok?” Nate spoke lowly and took a long step away, as to hopefully not get distracted.

“Please don't be too long, or I'll have to start and finish without you,” Deacon said with a huge grin as he ran a hand softly over the crotch of his pants. It only made him further eager, as he saw his fellow agent visibly swallow hard.

Nate took a deep breath and ran his hands through his hair a couple of times, to try and undo what Deacon had done. It was hard to tear his eyes away from where Deacon's hand stroked what was under the pants of his leather getup. Finally, he rushed through the mechanical door and walked as fast as he could, without running.

The moment Deacon knew he was alone, he broke down. He had to sit down, with his head in his hands, shaking a bit. He was excited, aroused, and nervous. Barbara was the last person he had touched with such intent, save for a few thankful Synths that would hug him as a sign of gratitude. It wouldn't be his first time with a man; his time with the UP Deathclaws had been years of certain turmoil and had left him memories he didn't wanna have any more, but longed for. Should he... get undressed? Pose on the bed? Turn off the lights? What should he do? What was expected of him?

His train of erratic thoughts was interrupted by the heavy door sliding upwards, and Nate appearing behind it. He was holding onto something...

“Cooking oil?” Deacon stood up and walked to grab the bottle with a raised brow.

“Yeah, well, you see...” Nate smiled and stepped closer. “I haven't come across any form of lube in my wide travels of the commonwealth.”

“Lube? What would we need that for? We're not robots or cars...” Deacon turned the bottle around a few times.

Nate grinned, even blushed a bit. “Why don't I show you.”

He pushed Deacon backwards towards the bed, placed the bottle on the table next to it, and almost as gently as before, he kissed the other man. Deacon wanted more instantly, eager and hot, but he understood that it was all going to come in due time. His fingers fumbled with the buttons of Bullseye's army shirt, since they quivered from motivation and stumbled through with unusual difficulty. He felt Nate chuckle into the kisses, where tongues made lips wet and tasted each other.

“Here,” Nate whispered hoarsely, and with their foreheads pressed together, they both looked down and jointly unbuttoned the green shirt.

Deacon greedily pushed the shirt off shoulders, it barely made it over the pip-boy, and found himself relatively annoyed to meet another layer of fabric, as a white tank top hugged the military formed abs underneath. The sniper laughed a bit too loudly, as the spy instantaneously tore the top up over and off. His hands lightly ran over the hairy, scarred, tan skin underneath. The body of an experienced fighter. It made himself feel a bit inferior, as he was less muscly and softer to touch and look at.

Nate gave him what he thought was a light push, but underestimated his own strength, and Deacon landed harder than intended onto the soft bed. Deacon understood it as Nate trying to brag about his strength, and honestly it shot through his body like a euphoric lightning strike.

Nate hastily crawled on top and was pleased with the soft bulge he felt as he straddled the agent, together with the strained groan he received. He rained mild kisses over slightly dirty skin and tasted the salty sweat, whilst his hands felt the heart of his partner in crime beat as fast as if he was outrunning a deathclaw. As his mouth explored the skin of Dee's jaw and neck, his rough hands teasingly slow unzipped the leather jacket and exposed a slightly paler, bare chest. There was no shirt, no hair, and compared to Nate himself, barely any muscle definition. Deacon moaned as he was touched, as battle-hardened hands explored his torso, running up and down and caused a shocked gasp as they graced across his nipples.

“Oh? What's this?” Nate snickered at the reaction. Suddenly, he licked Deacon long up his neck, then let his teeth scrape across as he simultaneously pressed down onto both of the strutting nipples with his thumbs.

“ _Fu-fuck! Ah!_ ” Deacon moaned with his chest rising up into the touch. “Don't tell anyone, or I might have to mention how you sleep with a teddy bea- _ah_.”

“You wouldn't dare,” Nate whispered closely, before nibbling at the lobe. He continued rubbing the soft skin under his thumbs, as he now began to slowly grind down.

Deacon cried out, failing to constrain his voice. One hand was pulling brown hair, another choking the clean bed sheet beneath him, holding hard with both as he bucked upwards to cause a harder friction between the two. He doubted it was impossible to become more steely than he was, as his prick had a rough time under so many layers of disgustingly sweaty clothes. He groaned annoyingly as his chest and ear was left alone, where to he slowly opened his eyes and saw through shades that Bullseye was now sitting straight up. He followed the hairy trail that was spread across a broad chest, down the amazing six pack, over his abdomen, then hiding under jeans. Where his gaze fell, he saw a mighty four-fingered hand massaging the large and obvious growth.

“You like what you see?” Nate bit down on his lower lip, with eyes craving and longing for him. For Deacon.

“I think I might love it,” Deacon uttered somewhat nervously, but hopefully it came off as horny rather than skittish. “But I know there's more to see yet. Why don't you show me what our hero has in store for his prize?” He licked his lips and could still taste the other, but God was it not enough.

With great practise, Nate snapped open his belt buckle and tore it through the straps of his jeans, before it was tossed far aside, making a loud clank. The same moment, he remembered he hadn't locked the door, and he stood up again. Deacon instinctively reached for him, not wanting to be left cold and hankering for the pressure back onto him. The soldier walked over to the door, pushed a button and an electronic noise sung the sound of a lock getting in place. Whilst he was standing, he kicked off his shoes and used his feet to peel off his socks with surprising agility, then continued to unlatch his pip-boy and put it carefully on the dresser.

Deacon stayed in bed, where he rubbed himself through layers and layers, but eventually drove himself insane as the tightness became intolerable, and swiftly he pulled off both shoes and socks, and wiggled out of his leather pants without moving his eyes away from the happy trail that lead to his treasure below.

Nate laughed, hiding his smile behind a hand, at the humours eagerness expressed from his partner, as the bald man quickly stripped down to his underwear. He walked back to the bed and stopped between Deacon's open legs as he sat on the edge.

Deacon let his hands play with the curly body hair, feeling the skin below twitching the further down he went. The button popped open, and the zipper hummed as it unravelled to reveal black trunks. Deacon moved in to leave a trail of kisses just above the elastic underwear and felt a hand petting him gently, encouraging him to continue. The odour of gun powder, dirt, and him made Deacon crave him more than before, the proximity of what he had wanted so much for so long made his head swim. He pressed a finger against the overtly clear erection, and heard Bullseye hiss above.

Nate made their eyes meet, as he tilted Deacon's face upwards. “I want you to know … that I really want this, like a lot, but... I haven't done this with a man before.”

“I have, a long time ago, but I don't think it's something you forget.” Deacon stood up and kissed his soon to be lover. He didn't know that Nate had never been with a man, and it weirdly enough seemed enticing.

“Like riding a bike,” Nate chuckled and held the other's face as he returned the kisses, always sweeter than his companion.

“I don't know how to do that,” Deacon replied, and received a slight laugh. God what a lovely laugh, but everything about Nate seemed perfect to him.

This time he basically jumped into bed himself, and spread his legs as his associate fell between them. The kisses quickly became heated and intense per request of Deacon's lips and tongue. He let out a too loud moan followed by more “ _ah, aahh, ah!_ ” and grunts, as Nate grinded their rock hard boners together. The sounds they made together was lewd and off key, as the sniper watched his colleague loose his usual cool composure from the pleasure they were seeking together.

“ _God, fuck,_ ” Deacon moaned as he looked down to witness pre-cum stains wetting their underwear. He could climax like this if they continued, it had been too long since someone else had touched him this way.

“Look at me,” Nate breathed lowly, almost like a hungry growl, as he stared lecherously into sunglasses, but knew that the eyes beyond looked back. He put his forearm next to Deacon's head and supported himself with it, as he hovered his face just above without touching, whilst his other hand had a rough grip at the lower man's hips. “I want you. Shit, I need you. Now.”

Deacon didn't wanna stop, he didn't want this moment to end, but he understood what would come next, and through the haze in his mind, he managed something of a reply: “Yes, _please, Nate. Nate, ahh,_ I need you inside.” He put both his hands on Nate's hips and urged him to press harder for just a moment, trying to engrave this feeling in his entire soul.

Honestly, Nate had expected to be the catcher. He had been experimenting with Nora back before the war, and he did enjoy penetration a lot, but fuck, the thought of him shoving his hard dick into the softness of Dee did things to him. He really had to stop the grinding if he was gonna make it that far. A rush of disappointment washed over him as he leaned away, and the long sigh from Deacon communicated he felt the exact same experience.

The both of them stilled for a minute or so, to cool down and relax. Had they said anything, they'd both agree on wanting this to go on for as long as hopefully possible. Finally, Nate shuffled further down on the bed, till his face was nestled between two comfortable and unfamiliar thighs.

He kissed them, up an down, which sent alluring tingles to the nearby groin of Deacon. “I'm not... completely comfortable with... a blow-job yet,” Nate whispered and rested his head against a thigh.

“I'm not gonna ask you to do something you don't want to.” Deacon sat up and bend over, where after Nate raise himself a bit to meet his lips.

Nate huffed, less nervous maybe, but still a pit in his stomach. “Now lie down, and let me try and make this an enjoyable experience.” He pushed his partner backwards, till he was lying down again.

“Don't worry, sharpshooter, I'm already over the moon.” Deacon gathered two pillows so he could lie a bit elevated, with a great view as Nate started gently licking and kissing up and down.

Nate went as far down as he could before meeting fabric, and snuck his tongue just barely past the border, which made Deacon breathe just a bit louder. Both his hands was underneath the ass of the other agent, squeezing rather firm cheeks and achieving small moans. His fingers crawled up and hooked around the edge of the trunks, and Deacon wasn't slow to understand and lifted up his ass. Bullseye felt a slight bit bashful to be faced with such a perfect erection right before him, and surprisingly he wanted to lick it, to taste him. He spent possibly a few too long seconds looking at it.

“You ok?” Deacon asked softly, possibly the most delicate he had sounded the entire time they'd known each other.

“Yeah, definitely. Just … like I said, this is my first time, but don't worry, I'm not done yet.” Nate caressed the outside of a leg. “You shave?”

“Eh, it's a hobby,” Deacon smiled smugly and shrugged.

Nate chuckled with his lips vibrating against a thigh, dangerously close to the leaking member near him, and Deacon let out a ticklish “ _ooh_ ” and shivered. He didn't wait much longer before kissing, licking, nibbling on the bare skin below him, into the soft and tender body. He might not have any experience with dicks, but he had some with rimming and anal.  
  
With his two strong hands, he lifted up Deacon's ass just high enough to be near the entrance of where he was excited to bury himself in. He heard a shocked gasp from above him and felt a hand land in his hair, but it didn't yank him yet, just played around with it, expectantly. Slowly, and somewhat confidently, he let his tongue glide down the left thigh, over the inside of a cheek, and as he felt Deacon breathe faster and faster in anticipation, his wet, hot tongue glided over the hole.

The spy's breathing became staggered as he felt the soft and slick pressure against him, and his hand closed around a handful of hair. He wanted the tongue to go further, his body was aching for it, the bottom of his soul was craving it suddenly so badly, and every time the delicious tongue went over him, his body stirred. He felt it go over once more, past his entrance and painfully slowly up the perineum, before touching his balls a slight bit, that forced out an “ _ah!_ ” and he bent over a bit.

Nate noticed, and although he felt butterflies fight as he grew nervous, he understood why that reaction occurred, and he dared it again. He let his tongue grace slightly over the sack once again, and got the same reaction, then continued to swirl around, curling his sloppy wet lips over his teeth, before trying to take just one ball in. Deacon was now straight up moaning into his hand, as his ass cheek was squeezed and Nate wetted him eagerly. God he was nervous, but it was incredibly encouraging to hear his lover curse and cry out “ _Fuck Nate, yes! Ah oh my God!_ ”

That's when he went down again, and pushed just the tip in, but it was exactly what the agent wanted, what he had been waiting for for what felt like an hour by now. Deacon fought hard not to take a hold of his cock to jerk off, but he didn't want this to end that fast. The tongue kept going, deep in, then out again, and back in. Exploring and stretching him just a slight bit, and “ _Fuck!_ ” it was good.

“I can't- _please, Nate, fuck!_ Please stop, _ah!_ I need more now!” Deacon almost screamed from eagerness. He yanked the intruding face away and pulled it up to his own, forcing their lips together roughly, biting the lower lip before diving in again. He raised his hips up to make contact between the two dripping pricks.

When Bullseye got free from the sloppy connection between the two, he leaned over to the bedside table and grabbed the oil. Deacon watched closely, as the cap was unscrewed, and Nate poured a bit too much on over his fingers.

He noticed the puzzled look on the other's face. “You told me you have experience with this, but you've never used any kind of lubricant?”

“Spit? Maybe some water... It's been rough, Boss,” Deacon said lowly, but hissed as some of the cool liquid dripped onto his stomach. Nate was quick to lower himself and lick it off.

“I have tried anal before, and this way is the best to make it as comfortable for both of us as possible,” Nate leaned up to kiss Deacon softly on the cheeks and jaw, as his drenched hand went the other way.

With his forefinger, the soldier lathered up the hole he was hoping for. The moment cold met hot, a hand grabbed hard at his hair, and one went to scratch his back, all in anticipation. “I'm going in now, ok?” Nate whispered, and Deacon nodded where he had his face buried in the nook of Nate's neck.

“ _Ahh shit,_ ” Deacon groaned and breathed hard, as a single finger pushed in, and slowly it kept going further, dragging out his moans. He wanted so much more already, something thicker, but hurrying could ruin the entire moment. “Please... move...” he pleaded as he faced Nate.

“Of course, babe,” Nate said and pressed their foreheads together, admiring the burning red blush across Deacon's cheeks. He smirked. “God, you're so hot, so fucking delicious. I want you so bad, Dee, and I've wanted you for months.” He thrust his finger to the rhythm of his partners moans. “From the first moment I saw you, I realized you had been following me around. I knew you wanted me, and fuck, I wanted you too.”

Deacon spread his legs further in an inviting manner. “More,” he whimpered.

Nate pulled all the way out, gathered two fingers, then slowly pushed back in, pulling a prolonged moan from him. “ _Ah, yes! Mmmmh God._ ” He kept happily thrusting, feeling around in the slickness, curling his fingers and achieving more and better gasps. “You should maybe keep quiet, there are kids around after all.” He kissed him in hopes to swallow some of the wonderful sounds that was spun for him, and him only.

Deacon reached down in hopes to reach for Bullseye's longing member, but could barely get a hold. Luckily, the sniper understood and moved further up and into the embrace that left him breathless. He had been touching himself before, but it had been a long time since he had last felt hard and aroused for such a prolonged session before release. It was nerve wrecking, but promising.

It didn't last long before Deacon was asking for more, and it was very obvious that he couldn't wait, he just wanted to get past the fingering. “You're driving me crazy, fuck I can't handle it much longer.”

“Look who's talking, _shit,_ ” Nate hissed in response as he bucked his hips forward again. “Here, please.” He used his free right hand to grab the open bottle, and carefully poured some into Deacon's open hand. “Much better than spit, right?”

Deacon was quick to move his hand back down, to completely cover up the throbbing cock. “Much better, you have no possible idea,” he moaned breathlessly. He wanted to feel it around his own, he wanted this incredible smoothness to glide up and down, it had been so long.

Nate caught on to what his partner was thinking, almost as if he was reading his mind or, rather, noticing the haste of the hand-job. “Are you- _ah_ , ready?” he moaned as he felt excitement pooling in his gut.

“Are you?” Deacon smirked and corrected his glasses, that had almost fallen off.

Their lips met with force. “Fuck yes.” Nate removed his fingers, only to align himself perfectly with Deacon.

They looked down together with a collective moan as Bullseye pushed in. Deacon felt weirdly happy, like as if all this hadn't hit him till now. “ _God Nate, ah hmm,_ it's been so long.”

When he made it all the way to the end, he took a short pause as he felt Deacon relax around him, twitching every now and again. “Yeah, me too...”

The spy felt so full, so damned good. He had almost forgotten the incredible euphoric sensation. He smiled against a kiss from Nate, and God he wanted him to move, to start thrusting him hard against the bed, to fuck him up. “Please, don't leave me hanging like this, not now...”

Bullseye chuckled, and lifted his lover up so they could move further down the mattress, before slowly placing him on his back. He kissed gently up Deacon's neck, along the jaw and up to meet his mouth with tongues welcoming each other, before he started moving his hips softly at first.

“ _Oh yes, ah, haah,_ ” Deacon began moaning as he felt the tip move through him, further in, then right back and licking every single inch of him. “Nate- _mmh_.” He was kissed to hopefully quiet down the irresistible sounds he made.

“God Dee, you need to keep it down, _shit._ ” Nate put a hand behind the other's head to press him harder into their dirty kisses, swallowing every word served specifically for him. His other hand slipped down to carefully press his rough hand against the sensitive nipple, and shit, he felt the agent clench around him by the sensation.

“I can't wait to get you home, _haah nh,_ so I can fu- _uh-ck_ you as hard as you want. _God_ I wanna hear you say my name over and over.” He sped up a bit and could feel Deacon constraining himself from making noise. “I want this,” he grabbed the yearning cock with his oiled up hand. “I want your hard dick in me, one day.”

Deacon bit his lips and screwed shut his eyes, his hands grabbing the upper bed-frame with his knuckles turning white. “It's so hard- _ahh_ to keep down, _fuck!_ ” He turned his face to the side, to hide his face in his arm. “ _Nate, please, ahh hah a!_ Faster!”

Nate leaned back till his back was fully straight. For a moment he lost his rhythm, as he adored the blushing, moaning ginger below him. God he loved what he saw, what he was feeling and hearing. He moved both his hands to hips, gripping as hard as he could then lifted them up a bit for a better connection, better momentum. The “ _oh, ahh, hah, hn, fuck,_ ” only proved he was doing the right thing.

Deacon was quick to grab his own attention-seeking junk to try and match the rhythm that was being pounded into his ass. “ _Nate, ahh fuck,_ ” he moaned long and as lowly as he could, “ _I-I-_ ” God he wanted to say lewd things too, tell him how good his large dick felt driving into him, how amazing he looked in the oversaturated light, how the sweat glowed. But he couldn't form words without possibly screaming them out.

“I know, _babe, fu-ah-ck,_ trust me, but shush,” Nate let out like a mix of a growl and moan. “Don't wanna get kicked out.” After a handful of rough pounds, something dawned on him. He slowed down and Deacon whipped his head to look straight at him in unintentional annoyance. He reached for the pip-boy, scrolled through his menus till he found a list of holotapes. Soon after, Billie Holiday started filling the room with her sultry tones, the lyrics from “Crazy he calls me.”

Deacon looked at the pip-boy, then back to his fellow agent, as he leaned closer again to fill him with kisses. Coarse hands held him by the hips again, and the smacking sound of skin versus skin speeded up once again. He allowed himself to moan “ _hn-ah-a_ ” a bit more freely now and turned his head to the side, per request of Bullseye, whom snuggled against his neck.

“Say my name,” Nate grunted into Dee's ear, low and lustful. “Call it out.”

“Boss,” Deacon moaned with a bit of a grin.

“No,” Nate growled and bit into his neck, hard enough to leave temporary marks.

“Bullseye?” Deacon's voice was a mix of giggling and whimpering.

“Wrong again,” Nate mumbled as he worked his way up to the ear lobe.

“ _Nate_ ,” Deacon finally moaned honestly.

“Absolutely fucking correct,” Nate hoarsely moaned, as he sat up again so he could pound and beat properly into his crying lover. “ _Ha-arh, hnn, mmh fuck,_ ” he moaned himself loudly, encouraging the spy too.

“ _Fuck yes,_ there just- _ahh haa a_ , there please!” Deacon barely screamed, convinced the music would mask it well enough, and Nate agreed.

“ _Shit, Dee,_ keep saying my name, _fuck, hn,_ you feel so good inside,” Nate groaned and went possibly as fast as he could.

“ _Nate, aha,_ I'm so fucking close, don't stop, _Nate_ , keep go- _ahh-ing!_ ” Deacon cried out, as he jerked himself insane.

“Yes!” Was all Nate could muster between moans as he hurried to the finale, but suddenly all too worried about Deacon and whether he'd get far enough. He became slightly uncomfortable when he decided to not let the blissful happening end naturally as it would, but it would be so worth it if he could witness his partner, his lover cum first.

It took barely any time before Deacon let out a long moan, as semen spilled from him with vigour after too long since his last ejaculation. It was incredible, how he felt it bloom around his crotch, sending soft charges down his thighs, shins and to his toes, making them curl as he tightened impossibly around the joy between his legs. His heart beat him deaf, as he felt everything heat up to the max, before feeling it leave him.

Nate felt elated, watching a pool of sweat and spunk mix on the stomach of the liar Dee, knowing he had caused that, and as he kept driving into a softening spy who whimpered in irritation from being sore and worn out, but he kept calling out “ _Nate, ahh, hmn,_ ” and he finally allowed himself the welcoming grace, as he filled Deacon through hard, sudden thrusts. He held the hips of the other man rock-like, leaving red marks and possibly bruises, and kept him close with occasional jitters.

For a few moments, the song from the pip-boy was the loudest thing in the room. Deacon laid relatively still, eyes closed and chest slowing down with staggered sighs and huffs. Nate wanted to slump down and just pass out, but they'd needed to clean up, to avoid lying in sticky sheets. He reached for one pillow and pulled off the cover, in which he wiped his hand, Dee's hand and stomach the best he could.

“Here, it's for... you know,” Nate said, somewhat awkwardly but with loving intent.

“Fuck, right, ugh... Can't have the boss do everything, right? Doesn't a little maid come with your impressive title as General?” Deacon groaned, but bore a grin as he just laid on top of the slightly icky pillow cover.

“Maybe I could convince Preston to help out, I'm always helping him out with all those settlements.” Nate pulled at the duvet which the naked ginger was slightly on top of, before lying down with it over them. He snuggled closer to his exhausted partner, and heard the song end.

“No way, I've seen how that handsome freedom fighter looks at you, and he looks too good in that damned uniform. Don't need him helping out in our sex life.” Deacon was pouting, much to both their surprise.

“Ha! Didn't take you for a jealous fellow,” Nate laughed and kissed the sulking mouth.

“Well, guess you didn't take me for a dick loving wannabe hero either,” Deacon grinned and kissed back, getting as close as he could.

They stayed there in silence for a while, until Deacon groaned. “Oh, right, this stupid light doesn't go away automatically as the actual fucking sun.”

“I'll get it,” Nate said with fake annoyance, before getting up.


End file.
